Autumn Leaves
by Alexander Mccarty
Summary: <html><head></head>Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan... (OS enlazado a Never Heal)</html>


**He vuelto y quizás muchas no lo esperaban. Las siguientes canciones son las que me acompañaron mientras lo escribía. **

_**All I want- Kodaline. **_ www. youtube watch?v=Kf63XyVtxrc (elimina los espacios).

_**Long way down- Tom Odell. **_ www. youtube watch?v=Q-LE-wiVfa0 (elimina los espacios)

_**Wait- M83 **_ www. Youtube watch?v=S5psMEOwEV4 (elimina los espacios)

**Sí, estaba escuchando el soundtrack de The Fault in ours Stars…**

**Beta FFAD: Day Aguilar.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Autumn leaves **

—_Me gustan las hojas de otoño. —Su suave voz rompió el cómodo silencio y él sonrió de lado. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Siéntelo, Edward: el aire que respiras, el color atractivo ante tus ojos, ese aroma que desprenden entre el calor del verano y el frío del invierno…—Cerró los ojos. Su novio rió, tocando su nariz con la punta del índice. _

—_Bueno, entonces podría decir que me gustas tú. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Sólo míralo, Bella: la forma en que respiras, los ojos cafés que miran de forma curiosa y fascinante todo lo que pasa ante ellos, ese aroma a fresas que desprendes (Dejándome en la primavera cada vez que te abrazo), la frescura de tu vitalidad. _

—_¿Hay algo más fascinante que verte hablando? —Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas._

—_El sonrojo de tus mejillas, cada vez que te beso en ellas._

—_Eres un romántico de primera. —Su risa inundó el lugar y él la abrazó, tomándola por la cintura._

_Ambos estaban con ropa abrigada, ella con una bufanda y guantes. El frío viento había despeinado su cabello, el cual él había devuelto a su lugar delicadamente, como si tocara una porcelana. _

—_Por ti… Puedo serlo todo. _

Esta vez era el mismo aire el que soplaba su rostro, sin embargo, su aroma ya no estaba y las hojas de otoño le parecían tristes.

Dejó con cuidado las flores a un lado y se sentó estilo indio frente a su nombre. Suspiró, mirando la soledad del lugar, la escena correcta para demostrar cómo se sentía.

Quiso saludarla, escuchar su risa y abrazarla hasta morir ambos de viejos, luego de haber pasado mil historias que podría haber puesto en su cuaderno, pero no todo se podía en la vida.

Tomó una hoja amarilla por la estación y sonrió, recordándola, después la guardó en su bolsillo y se dedicó a mirar el nombre que rezaba en la tumba.

—_¿Alguna vez las personas se agotan?_

—_¿Uh? —La miró, frunciendo el ceño, intentando ubicar la respuesta a su pregunta. _

—_¿Si alguna vez las personas se agotan?_

—_¿Sobre qué? —Su novia no le respondió, así que dirigió la mirada hacia el destino de la de ella. Vio a una mujer rubia alzando a su pequeña hija peli azabache, mientras besaba la punta de su nariz. El padre, de cabello igual al de su hija, se mantenía al margen, contemplándolas con una sonrisa sincera. _

—_De amar._

—_Dudo que una persona se agote de dar amor._

—_Pero hay veces que las personas pueden sentirse frustradas, desesperadas, sin querer entregar amor porque no se sienten correspondidos. No lo sé… Yo sólo… —Las palabras se trabaron en su boca y movió la cabeza, negando de forma rápida— No lo entiendo. _

—_¿Es necesario desesperarse tanto ante una simple pregunta? —Se detuvo a pensar—. ¿Lo sientes? _

—_¿Qué cosa? —Pareció perdida. _

—_Agotamiento… Esto — Los señaló a ambos, estaban sentados en la banca y la abrazaba por los hombros—. ¿Estás agotada de entregar amor? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?_

_Una serie de tormentos lo sustituyeron y ella se enderezó para negar de forma rápida. _

—_No haces nada mal, y creo que ese es mi miedo. —Se sinceró, bajando la mirada. Él la observó tranquilo y expectante a una próxima explicación, pero ésta no llegó._

_Se quedaron en un extraño silencio. _

—_Temes que un día me agote de amarte —Lo terminó. La chica volvió a mirarlo—, que quiera dejarte, aparecer con otra, quizás, y luego abandonarte en la otra página._

_Ella, de forma acongojada, asintió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _

—_Hey, ¿por qué lo piensas? —Le alzó el rostro de forma suave. _

—_Porque es un temor estúpido que me entró, no comprendo, pero me frustra sentir que en el internado puedas conocer a otra persona…_

—_Y dejarte. _

—_Y dejarme. _

—_Pues mírame —Le pidió y, cuando su hermosa castaña de ojos café lo hizo, se señaló, tocándose la zona sobre el corazón—. Eres todo lo que quiero y, por más que se me presenten voluptuosas chicas, con voz de pito para un horrible dolor de cabeza, yo seguiré pensando en ti. _

_» Porque estoy enamorado de ti y nada podrá contra eso. —Se detuvo a pensar mientras Bella lo observaba con ojos brillosos—. Podremos pasar por momentos difíciles, no lo negaré, momentos en los que dudemos de ambos, incluso de nosotros mismos, pero en eso se basa: en que podamos seguir luego de obtener respuestas, después de cada mañana en la que me digas te amo y de tener que separarnos por horas para nuestros respectivos trabajos, en eso se basa… En seguir amando. _

—_¿Qué ocurriría si te agotaras?_

—_Esas son respuestas que sólo el tiempo podrá darnos, pero, por el momento, no tengo planeado agotarme de ti ni en mil años. _

_Luego de eso tomó su rostro y le besó los labios como la primera vez que lo hizo, siempre como la primera vez. _

Sabía que luego de estar ahí volvería a casa, reconocería su aroma en el perfume que impregnaba una de sus camisetas y el cual renovaba e intensificaba con el que había comprado, para nunca dejarla ir, por más que doliera, siempre mantenerla ahí.

—Eres el aire que respiro en otoño. —Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo desde que había llegado. El silencio lo acompañó como respuesta.

Su voz ya no era de lamento, tampoco lo hacía con llanto acumulado, como las primeras veces que la iba a ver, pero siempre sonaba como una triste canción de invierno.

—Y nunca se irá… Estarás aquí hermosa, cada año, acompañándome en los colores, en el cariño y en los recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y pudo contemplar su rostro mientras dormía, con el cabello despeinado sobre la almohada.

—_¿Siempre que me despierte estarás mirándome con ese gesto de concentración? —Lo interrumpió en su tarea. _

_Él asintió sonriente. _

—_La mejor ocupación de la vida —contestó y ella negó, estirándose y enredándose en las sábanas hasta quedar abrazándolo, con él de medio lado sobre su cuerpo. _

—_No mientas. No debe ser lindo verme babear y conversar en sueños, quién sabe qué cosas digo. —Frunció el ceño. _

—_No es lindo —Ella lo pellizcó—. Es fascinante. _

—_¿Fascinante, eh? —Ambos rieron. Él se acercó para besarla de forma tierna. _

Suspiró, mezclando su aliento cálido con el aire, y jugueteó con la hoja en su bolsillo.

—Lo tenía todo, Bella, todo contigo. —Su voz quiso quebrarse, pero (Como le había dicho George) mantenerse fuerte demostraría cuán bien estaba ella dentro de él.

» Aunque las almas nunca se separan, no quiero esperar tanto para encontrarte en otro lugar, y temo… —Tomó aire, mirando el montón de lápidas que acompañaban a su chica favorita en el campo del cementerio— Temo olvidarte y agotarme de entregarte amor.

» Sé que será imposible, sin embargo es un miedo que me inunda cada noche.

Jugueteó esta vez con las hojas del suelo y dejó unas pocas al lado de las flores. Tocó suavemente el nombre inscrito en el rectángulo de mármol.

_El césped húmedo debajo de sus cuerpos los hacía estar más apegados. Miró las estrellas entre la oscuridad de la noche y besó la frente de su chica. Nada podía ser mejor. _

—_¿Crees que otras personas estén como nosotros, mirando la misma estrella? —Su suave voz sonó adormilada, estaba cómoda en el reconfortante calor que él le propagaba._

—_¿Lo crees tú? _

—_Ajám. —Asintió despacio y él sonrió. _

—_Las estrellas se basan en que vemos recuerdos —comenzó—. Los años luz son una cantidad de kilómetros que pueden dar vuelta a la tierra millones de veces —Oyó el suspiro de su novia y sonrió, apretando más el abrazo—. Por lo tanto, las luces que vemos pueden ser las que dejaron estrellas que ya han terminado su ciclo y nosotros sólo observamos sus recuerdos. _

—_Una hermosa imagen basada en recuerdos._

—_No todas, quizás, pero sí la mayoría. _

—_Mmm… —Enterró su cara en el pecho de él— Estamos bajo un manto de recuerdos._

—_Bajo un manto de recuerdos._

_Bella levantó su cabeza y, arrastrándose un poco más hacia él, quedó a la altura suficiente para poder besarlo sin problemas. _

—_Te amo._

—_Te amo…_

Se puso en cuclillas para limpiar su nombre en el mármol con la mano y acomodar mejor las flores para que no se cayeran con el viento, luego, se levantó y la miró fijamente por un largo tiempo.

—Nunca te olvidaré hermosa, pero la vida debe seguir —Estaba asustado, porque nunca había querido decirlo en voz alta—. Por más que mi vida siga, siempre tendré tu nombre grabado en la parte más importante de mi corazón. Por más que intente seguir, no te olvidaré, jamás dejaré de venir.

Metió su mano en los bolsillos, el frío comenzaba a tomar mayor fuerza y el viento despeinó su cabello. Pronto anochecería, quizá podría ver las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación.

—Te amo hermosa. —Se despidió tal cual hacía cada vez que iba y, de forma lenta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del recinto, dejando parte de su corazón bajo la tierra, junto al cuerpo de ella…

—_¿Vendrás al partido? —La voz de él rompió el pacifico silencio que habían creado._

_Ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas. Isabella jugaba con la mano del brazo que Edward tenía bajo su cuello. _

—_Claro que lo haré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, es uno de tus últimos partidos. __—__Se giró un poco para mirarlo. Él sonrió._

—_Gracias._

—_¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño y Edward se enderezó un poco para darle un tierno beso. _

—_Por estar ahí __—__Regresó la cabeza a la almohada—. ¿Qué harás hoy? _

—_Bueno, antes del partido tengo dos cátedras y después Jacob me acompañará a la biblioteca por un libro._

—_¿Jacob? —La picó. Quiso reír cuando vio el gesto de frustración de ella, no tenía problemas con el mejor amigo de su novia, de hecho, agradecía que el chico la cuidara cuando él no podía hacerlo._

—_No empieces. _

—_No empiezo… Podrá ser tu amigo y pasar bastante tiempo hablando sobre mi persona __—__Isabella se largó a reír, llena de vitalidad—, pero en estos momentos, eres sólo para mí. Así que no puedo enojarme, porque gano en este campo._

—_Que competitivo, señor Cullen._

—_Soy competitivo en la cancha cuando el objetivo puedo verlo como mío. _

—_Tuya._

—_Mía. _

Saludó al portero, como hacía cada semana cuando iba a visitar a su chica, y salió por la calle de la ciudad tranquilamente, mientras con una de sus manos jugueteaba con la hoja de otoño; no olvidaría ponerla en el pequeño marco de cosas que había hecho sobre los recuerdos de Bella.

Recordar ese último momento en el que la vio bien era increíblemente doloroso, pero cada vez que lo rememoraba éste dolía un poco menos que el anterior, porque podía sacarle lo mejor y recordar su risa inundando la habitación, su piel contra la de él y la respiración tranquila que dejaba mientras dormía sobre su pecho. Los mejores momentos.

Y eso era suficiente para poder seguir.

.

.

.

**Nota autor: **Una pequeña continuación no le hace mal a nadie. Que estén bien.


End file.
